


We'll take him down

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "I promise you, my love, that we will avenge him.""How can you be so sure?""Well, I am an Eternal, am I not?"





	We'll take him down

The Ego gem was shining brightly in its small box. The Death gem shone a bit darker, with less positivity, if you could say it so, and as soon as you touched the box it was in, you could feel its dark powers buzzing in your veins. 

You decided that the sacrifices you'd made had been worth it. Thanos had not gotten to the remaining gems, and had only acquired the original six. Well, it was not as if that was not bad on its own, but had he acquired the others, he could have done even worse things. 

The hologram shimmering on the table spoke again, as if in trance. 

_"We'll be there all along with you, Styx. You are an Eternal. You can win this fight."_

It had to be an inspiring speech, but looking at her already made you feel stinging tears in your eyes. Tyche's pink eyes shimmered with tears in the hologram, and you knew it would cut off just before she was slain. You turned your head away from the hologram, and looked at the Compound beneath you. 

You hadn't been there in years. Well, to be fair, you hadn't been on Earth in years. 

The last time you had - it had been a little more than sixty years ago - visited Earth, the humans were in the middle of another world war. You'd met a few soldiers, of which one saved your life. You owed him to all eternity. That was why you had given him a sphere through which he could contact you if necessary to ask for your aid. He had never done it, and you suspected him to be dead - after all, humans didn't live that long. And then his message came, warning you about the Mad Titan rampaging through the universe. He had been just a little too late. 

As soon as you had been ready to leave, Thanos broke into the defensive walls of your own home planet. There were only a select number of Eternals left, who had all tried to flee. As far as you knew, only five could. The rest was killed. The original population of the planet was massacred by Thanos' men, and you were honestly relieved that you hadn't been there to watch. You were sure that if you had, you wouldn't be on your way to Earth right now. 

 

When you saw his face as you stepped out of the jet, your breath caught in your throat. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

But despite that, he smiled when he saw you. You were sure you didn't look too well - ruffled hair and torn clothes, bruises all over your body - and you didn't feel well either, but you immediately ran into his arms. 

"Steve," you mumbled against his neck, closing your eyes. His arms circled around your waist and pressed you tight against his body. "Who's that?" You heard someone whisper. You quickly let the soldier go, and scratched your neck in embarrassment over your public display of affection. 

"Guys," Steve said, pulling you close to him by putting an arm around your waist, "this is Y/N." 

You tried to smile at them, but their grim faces told you they weren't really in the mood. 

"I'm here to help," you said, trying to cover the uncomfortable silence. "Steve called me."

 

Moments later, you sat on a couch in Steve's bedroom, with his shirt over your underwear, and a mug in your hands. 

"What happened to you?" He asked, closing the bathroom door behind him. He sat across you, legs folded under his body. 

You inhaled the sweet scent of the tea and closed your eyes. 

"Thanos happened," you answered, voice devoid of any humor. "The moment I heard your message, I started packing my stuff. When I was ready to leave, he was already there. Tyche and the others told me to go, because I had to save you. I- they couldn't get away. At least, most of them couldn't. Rhea, Pheme, Attis, Brizo and Eos got away. I don't know where they are." 

You sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose. There was a headache coming up and you hated it. 

"The rest is dead." 

A silence stretched between the two of you. 

"What about James?" You asked.

When you looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes, your heart broke. 

"He's gone," Steve mumbled. "Thanos snapped his fingers, and he turned to dust. Right in front of my eyes." 

You scooted a bit closer to him. 

"I promise you, my love, that we will avenge him." You told him, taking his face in your hands. He looked up at you, blue eyes brimming with tears. 

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, and the little crack in his voice made you want to do anything to make him happy again. 

"Well," you said with a forced smirk, "I am an Eternal, am I not?" 

 _With two Infinity Stones in my backpocket,_ you added silently as Steve merely nodded. You slowly climbed into his lap and curled up to his chest. 

"I love you," you whispered. He didn't respond, but you understood. 

And you knew, that even if it would cost you your life, you would do  _anything_ to make him smile again.


End file.
